


Sammy's Got a Date

by screengeekdiaries



Series: Supernatural Oneshot Requests [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Gen, Teenage!Sam, teenage!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screengeekdiaries/pseuds/screengeekdiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request - One shot where the boys are teenagers and Dean teases Sam about his first date and embarrassed Sam (not to be mean, just brother fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Got a Date

It’s a little hard to concentrate on the rocking chords of AC/DC when your kid brother is burrowing through his duffle bag.

Dean had tried ignoring Sam’s strange behaviour all evening, given that he’d been known to do weirder things on a daily basis (like willingly going to the library on a Friday night – how the two of them were ever related was beyond Dean) but picking through clothes and muttering to himself? Dean watched him for a while, diving in and out of the bathroom, each time sporting a different shirt, pair of trousers, even a tie at one point. When he walked out with his lengthy locks plastered flat to his head, Dean decided he’d had enough. He sighed, propped himself up on one elbow, and pulled off his headphones.

“Errr, Sammy? What are you doing?”

Sam shot up from his crouch, wide eyes and shifty, another shirt crumpled loosely in his hand.

“… Nothing?”

“My ass it’s nothing. You’re acting shiftier than Ms Missouri’s dog when it got worms.” He got up off the musty hotel bedspread, strutting over to his increasingly reddening brother.

“Come on dude, spit it out.”

Sam shook his head, looking everywhere round the dank room rather than Dean’s face. A waft of their dad’s cologne filled Dean’s nostrils, and a lightbulb dinged in his head.

“Wait, are you… are you going on a date?”

Sam turned positively puce.

“… No?”

“You’ve got a date!” Dean crowed with delight.

“Dean!”

“Sammy’s got a date! Sammy’s got a date!” Dean sang, dancing on the spot and gently poking at his shoulder. Sam slapped him away with the shirt, trying to keep the small smile from ruining his resolve.

“So, who’s the unlucky girl? Or guy?”

Sam looked up at Dean, chin raised in defiance of his brothers mocking.

“Just a girl from school.”

“Ooo lemme guess, lemme guess” Dean bounced on the spot, enjoying the game a little too much. It was an older siblings privilege after all “– Ruby?”

“No”

“Becky?” Sam wrinkled his nose at the suggestion.

“No!” Dean mulled it over, tapping his finger against the side of his cheek.

“Who’s that blonde girl with curly hair you hang around with… Jessica?”

Silence. Save for a dopey smile slowly spreading across Sam’s face. Jackpot!

“It’s Jessica isn’t it? Nice one bro!” Dean clapped his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “She must like her boyfriends lanky and nerdy if you managed to swing a date with her. Unless you pulled some witchcraft shit on her – you didn’t, right?”

The smile disappeared from Sam’s face. He pulled himself from Dean’s grip, slumping onto the bed with a dejected sigh. Dean frowned after him.

“Hey. I was just kidding around.” Dean plopped down next to him, gently nudging him with his shoulder. Sam stared down at the ground, wringing the shirt into a crinkled mess.

“I know. It’s just – I don’t want her to think I’m a dork!” Sam whispered earnestly. Dean would have laughed at the insinuation if his brother didn’t resemble such a wounded puppy in that moment. Instead, he looked over Sam’s choice of outfit for the evening (dark jeans, and a white shirt buttoned over his favourite Star Wars t-shirt) and decided it needed an injection of Dean Winchester magic.

He exited the room, Sam’s confused stare boring holes into the back of his head. When Dean returned, he was carrying something heavy, leather and brown in his arms. Sam’s confusion turned into surprise as the bundle was plopped in his lap.

“Dean? Why are you – this is your jacket!”

“No shit Sherlock” Dean smirked back, taking back his place on the bed “I always feel like kind of a badass when I wear it, so I thought it might work for you too. Besides,” Dean slung an arm round Sam’s skinny shoulders “I’m pretty sure Jess knows you’re a dork. You two hang together so much she’d be dumb if she didn’t spot it by now.” Sam snorted, pulling the jacket on one gangly arm at a time.

They both rose from the bed as a small knock rapped on the door. Dean gave his not-so-little-anymore brother one more look over, ruffling his hair to bring it back to normal (and because he could).

“Remember, she chose to go out with you. Dorkiness and all. So enjoy yourself tonight, alright?” Dean whispered as he straightened out the jackets lapels. Sam’s face lit up as he smiled, giving Dean a quick ‘thank you’ hug before heading for the door. Although he couldn’t help giving his older brother one last bitch face when Dean ruined their brotherly bonding moment, shouting “Use protection!” out the window after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon who requested this oneshot! So see more of my work or request a oneshot of your own, come find me at www.ooohesslimandalittlebitfoxy.tumblr.com


End file.
